Sweetheart (Updated and Re-Posted)
by N296
Summary: The Team is in Colorado Springs and have to face a situation they never did before...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine etc...**

**This is my first story ever... I started this last year and then put it aside. Now I have decided to go back to my studies after 9 long years and want to give this story another try. **

**Chapter One**

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. Who am I talking to?" Hotch asked into the phone.

_"Agent Hotchner, how are you?"_ replied the deep voice.

Hotch pressed on the mute button, turned to Rossi, "This may be our guy - Have Garcia track down this call" then he immediately returned his attention to the phone without waiting for a response from his colleague and friend. He hit the loudspeaker button knowing Rossi would inform Garcia and the rest of his team.

The said team of profilers entered the meeting room which has been allocated to them for the duration of this investigation and listened carefully to the conversation taking place between their boss and, supposedly, their suspect.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have any information for me, I don't have time to waste" Hotch said brusquely.

_"No no no. Don't be arrogant with me now, Agent Hotchner. Tell me, has she received my little note yet?" _

"Who are you talking about? Tiffany Watts?" Hotch demanded

_"No Agent Hotchner. I found my soulmate now. Tiffany is no longer worth my attention. My sweetheart will soon learn all about me and we will be together. Goodbye Agent Hotchner_". With that the phone went dead.

"What the hell did that mean?" Hotch asked his team, totally confused by this conversation. It was most unusual for an unsub to change victim so abruptly.

"Something must have happened to make him change his target." stated Morgan.

"Okay. We need to… Where is JJ?" asked Hotch, realizing that his liaison officer was not there.

"JJ has not yet returned. She was interviewing Tiffany Watts" replied Reid

Hotch nodded, "Okay, so back to the beginning - What do we know about this guy?"

"His M.O is divided in different parts, first he chooses a victim, every time they are very beautiful independent women. It seems that he spends as much time choosing his victim as spending time with them" analyzed Prentiss

Morgan continued, "Once his victim chosen, he starts to harass them from afar with letters and gifts sent by post. Then he gains in confidence and start follow them and drops his letters and gifts on their doorsteps, in their cars and even at their workplace. Then this escalates rapidly. The first victim received her first letter by post in December and two months later, in February, she received a gift on her doorstep"

"He is patient and well organized. He harasses his victims for 6 months and then kidnaps them. The kidnapping is as meticulously planned as the rest. He chooses the place and the time of the abduction. In a parking, outside a club but never in his victim's house." added Rossi.

"Yes you are right but why never in the house? He would have been safer to attack in their empty house than risk witnesses while abducting them in public places. We know that he keeps his victims alive for 6 months. Maita Eyning, the first victim was still alive when he started to harass the second one." said Reid.

The police of Colorado Springs called his team three days ago and they were still trying to understand this unsub. From the information they gathered there were at least four known victims over the last two years in different states.

This unsub starts with harassment to end with murder. His victims were all found at six months interval. His first victim, Maita Eyning, had been victim of harassment for six months before being kidnapped. As per the coroner's report, she was kept alive for 6 months, during which she was repeatedly raped before being strangled with the bare hands of her aggressor.

The team dispersed to analyze this new development in the behavior of their suspect. Several hours later, they were still with no new elements. Hotch knew his team was getting frustrated.

"Ok it's late, let's return to the hotel and maybe we will see all this differently tomorrow."

"JJ's not yet back," remarked Rossi.

"I'll wait for her. You go ahead." replied Hotch.

After the members of his team left, Hotch sank back in his chair letting his thoughts going back to the past few months of his life. Things have changed rapidly. After the death of Haley, he had grown closer to his team.

Hell, who was he kidding? The correct statement was that he found himself closer to JJ. Hotch let out a sigh.

JJ.

He had always admired her for her efficiency at work, her innocence despite all the horrors she face at work every day. He always could count on her. And after Haley's death, she had been even more present in his life.

And now he realized that he fell for her. How did that happen? When did that happened Aaron?

The truth was that it happened a long time ago, but he always could bury it deep down under his stoic facade. He still has the clear memory of that night in his head; the night JJ showed up at his door and...

"Hotch?"

He heard her soft voice calling out.

"Yeah"

"Where are the others?" asked JJ

"They went back to the hotel. The unsub contacted us and said Tiffany Watts is no longer his target and that he had a new 'sweetheart'. We are not sure yet whether he is bluffing or if it's true"

"He really is hard to understand this one" JJ replied pensively.

"We will break through him eventually. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my things and I'll meet you outside" replied JJ avoiding his gaze.

She had been doing that a lot lately – avoiding him. As far as possible, she arranged things so that she is never alone with him. But well, tonight she was stuck with him. They had not had time to talk since JJ showed up at his door that night and Hotch knew that if he did not do something soon, he would lose his mind and if he did not handle things well, this would cost him his relationship with her.

In the car, the atmosphere between the two agents changed subtly. Hotch knew that he was the one who had to bring up the subject. However as soon as he was resolved and ready to talk, JJ's phone rang.

He heard her sigh before answering, "Hi, yeah, can I call you later? No I don't know when I will be back, Will. I cannot just drop everything here and hop on plane, I am working! Just don't use Henry to blackmail me. He knows that I am working and he is just fine with it. No… Listen, I'll call you later. Bye"

"Sorry Hotch" JJ apologized, looking straight ahead and taking small breaths to reign in her emotions. She really did not want to deal with her domestic issues in front of any one, especially her boss.

Hotch knew she would not talk about it but he saw her distress even if she was trying so hard to hold it in front of him.

"JJ, talk to me. What's happening?" he glanced her way to see her shaking her head. After a few long minutes of silence, he was almost certain she would not reply to him

"The truth?" she asked in a small voice.

He only nodded his response, not wanting to stop her, now that she seemingly decided to talk to him.

"I don't know what to think" she sighed. "I'm the bad guy in this story"

She saw him starting to argue with her statement and quickly added,

"Sure I am Hotch, I'm the mother who is refusing to stay at home and spend time with her son."

"Jj don't do that to yourself. You are a great mom and Henry is really lucky to have you."

She did not seem convinced by his statement and the remaining ride was quiet, both agents lost in their thoughts.

JJ really felt lost.

When did everything with Will became so complicated?

Deep down she knew the answer - Will was a fighter, he persevered and she found that romantic but she had wanted to take things slow... and then she got pregnant and told herself that she had to give Will a chance.

In fact there were no reasons not to - Will seemed perfect. Then things started to go downhill.

If at the beginning of their relationship, he understood her odd hours. Now he only complained about it.

He frequently used their son to blackmail her into quitting her job. But she loved her job. And she loved her son. She tried her best to spend as much time with Henry as she can. Every minute she has off, she spends it with her son.

Why should she choose between her job and her son?

If she was a man, no one would have expected that she quit the BAU upon the birth of Henry. Gender equality etc etc... But then when you look closer, there is still this gap between what is expected from woman and what is expected from a man.

A woman choosing to have a career is automatically a bad wife and mother. She is not putting the needs of her family first. A woman should work enough to have a good salary and then she should eliminate any ambitions she may have to go further up in her career because that would mean less time for cooking, doing laundry, keeping the house...

She had a right to do what she felt good.

"Earth to JJ?" Hotch said looking slightly amused. It seemed that it was not the first time he was calling her.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled shyly.

"Come on, let's try to have some sleep. I feel tomorrow is going to be a long day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine...etc**

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Two**

The night had been short for everyone and the next morning they were still at square one regarding the case; they found no link between the victims, no idea where they could have crossed the path of the unsub.

Despite this case requiring all his concentration, Hotch thoughts kept wandering elsewhere. He spent weeks trying to act normal and ignore what happened with JJ that night but he just could not do it anymore.

He needed to talk to her. Like, Now.

"JJ can I have a minute?" he asked in his Unit Chief voice - he could not risk her to back out from talking to him. It has been three damn weeks and he was going insane.

JJ nodded and followed him out into the car. She knew this was coming sooner or later. After that night, they surely could not go on as if nothing happened, could they? Well at least she could not. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his arms wrapped protectively around her, could feel his touch, his kisses, his... STOP right there JJ. Don't go back there. He is your boss and you need this job. When her life did become so complicated?

They drove is silence.

JJ looked out and noticed that they arrived at the hotel. Hotch got out, waited for her to follow him, walked into the hall, took the lift and headed straight to his room without a word.

JJ followed silently, she was too much a wreck to think about where or how they should have this discussion. She trusted Hotch to have thought it through from end to end, to find a place where they would not be interrupted, where they would not be overheard, where they could talked, just the two of them alone.

"Jayje? You come in?" Hotch voice came through her thoughts.

She nodded and entered his room and kept her back to him. She did not dare to face him.

"Look at me" Hotch asked softly. So softly that JJ turned around to look into his eyes.

He had his back against the door and was looking at her intently, trying to decipher her thoughts and anticipate her words and reactions. He was, wait, was he profiling her?

"Hotch don't do that, don't try to profile me" she said looking stubbornly at him.

"Fine. Then talk to me JJ." he replied calmly. Too calmly. Why the hell was he so composed and in control when she felt like going mad. Everything, every little things in her life was upside down. And there he was, looking so calm and waiting for her to talk!

"What do you want me say Hotch?" she said forcefully.

She felt so lost. Will and she had been fighting for months. Every time she went home, she had to bear with the complaints and remarks Will had about her and her work. She found refuge only in her job and with her friends. With Hotch. And now she risked losing it all.

Hotch watched her closely, seeing the myriad of emotions over her face. He was a patient man and had been waiting for three damn weeks for her to speak to him. He let her have her space and waited for her to at least acknowledge what happened between them. Now he was done with waiting.

"Tell me Hotch? What do you want me to say? Everything is so complicated and confused. I don't know what to say or how to deal with it… You are the one who is dealing with this so perfectly, so tell me Hotch. What should I say?" JJ yelled and immediately regretted it. Hotch did not deserve this, he was not the one behind all her stress. On the contrary, he was the only one with whom she could be who she was, he was the only with whom she felt safe and wanted.

She started to apologize when he suddenly moved from the door and was in her space within seconds. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes briefly before his lips crashed with hers. JJ was momentarily stunned but soon she was kissing him back with more intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck and colliding with his body. Hotch did not miss a beat and held her waist tightly against him. JJ moaned softly as their kiss deepened and removed his jacket. Hotch knew he needed to stop this now else there would be no talking between them. He knew he should stop but then his body seemed to have a mind of its own when he found himself lifting JJ who wrapped her legs around his hips and Hotch started to walk them to the bed in his room.

He lowered her gently on the bed and she immediately started to kiss his jaw. He groaned involuntarily and pushed deeper against her which earned him a moaned from JJ.

JJ felt as if she was no longer in control of her body. She needed him, now. Desire flooded her veins. She had no idea how she went through those three weeks being with him without actually being _with_ him. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling his hands caressing her body while his mouth was at her neck.

Suddenly she him felt tense and curse softly against her skin. He drew back looking apologetically at her and reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Yes Prentiss?" he answered trying hard to get his breath under control while still having JJ beneath him, "Alright. I'm on my way".

"We need to go back?" JJ asked softly.

Hotch got up and helped JJ to her feet, "Yeah they have a new theory they want to share. Sorry I…" Hotch replied.

"Hey" JJ interrupted his apology, "it's okay. Really", she gave him an encouraging yet small smile. She, of all, could understand duty call.

She took a deep breath, looked herself in the mirror to ensure she looked appropriate and then started towards the door.

"Wait" Hotch called out to her. He really needed to clear things between them before losing his mind.

He took a tentative step towards her, all the time watching her for any signs that she might not want him any closer. He came to a stop right in front of her and took her hands in his. They stood like that for a moment, looking in each other's eyes.

"I cannot go on as if nothing happened JJ. I don't know about you but I…. Jayje I don't think I want to forget. But I need to know how you feel about this" he gestured between them.

It would have been easy to tell him it was a mistake and that they should forget whatever happened and move on with their respective lives. But she couldn't. She was unable to lie to him. At least not about that.

She looked in his eyes for a long time and finally confessed "I don't think I want to forget about it either Hotch".

Hotch felt a weight lifting off his chest at her confession.

"Oh God, Hotch but what am I going to do? With Will and the Bureau?" JJ said looking sincerely lost.

Hotch never saw her being so distressed. He lowered his forehead to hers trying to ease out her growing panic.

"Hey, shh, calm down. We will figure things out once we are back home, okay?" he said softly.

She simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I just want you to know that if you choose to give Will another chance. I will understand and I will try my best to not let it affect our friendship"

"Is that what you want?" JJ queried defensively. Was he searching for way out?

"Of course no, Jayje. I just want you to know that there is no pressure, at least not from me." He reassured her.

Again she nodded and started to turn away towards the door.

Hotch tugged at her hand and she turned back to face him, seeing such an intensity in his eyes when he spoke his next words.

"Just so we're clear Jayje, as long as you want me to, I'll do everything to be with you"

She felt butterflies in her stomach and at that exact moment, had she not learn to control her emotions over the years, which she did well so far except for the last fifteen minutes, she might have kissed him senseless (again) right there. But all she did was a nod.

They drove back to the station and Hotch went inside. JJ needed some time alone to gather her thoughts.

Half an hour later, Reid found JJ outside looking vaguely in the space "Hey JJ"

"Hi, Spence"

"Is everything alright?" he asked tentatively. "I'm asking because you seemed a bit tense the past few days"

"Everything is okay, Spence, don't worry" JJ forced a smile. They all already had a lot on their mind with this case; Spencer did not need to worry about her on top of all that.

"JJ it's me. Don't give me the 'Hotch attitude' please"

"The 'Hotch Attitude'? What the hell is that?" JJ gave him a real smile this time.

"It's the 'I'm brave enough to handle it alone, don't worry about me' attitude" Reid said. He felt proud to have drawn a smile from her. It seemed to be only real one he'd seen since a long time.

"Peneloppe's idea" he added belatedly.

Reid knew something was odd with JJ for some time and he also knew that, alike many, if not all, of the profilers on the team, JJ kept her personal life very private. Without a little push, she might never talk about it... It did take almost a year for her to admit that she and Will were dating.

JJ looked at him for a long moment and finally decided to confide in him "It's Will. We are having some issues for quite some time and… well, we broke up about a month ago"

"Why did not you tell me JJ?" Reid was surprised and slightly hurt that JJ did not talk to him.

JJ was saved from having to reply to Reid by a fellow police officer.

"Agent Jareau, I'm sorry to disturb you but this came to your attention yesterday" he explained handing her a letter.

JJ thanked him and looked at the letter in her hands. Being the face of BAU she did received some bizarre things over the years.

But the calligraphy of a simple word on the letter made her blood froze;

"To Jennifer Jareau, my _Sweetheart_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Reid saw JJ blanched before she started running after the police officer who gave her the letter.

"JJ Wait! What's going on?" Reid said, running after her.

They spotted the officer in the parking and JJ went straight to him, "Hey Officer" she called after him.

"Officer... Barett" JJ glanced at his name on his shirt and continued "Sorry but can you tell me who deposited this?" JJ asked showing the letter.

"The mail boy came with it yesterday morning but we couldn't find you so it was kept at the reception desk" Barett frowned at her question. The officer hastily added, "I'm sorry, was it some urgent matters Agent?"

"No, I... No, thank you Officer Barett" JJ replied.

Reid, who was watching the exchange, approached JJ, "Tell me what's wrong?"

JJ nodded towards the unopened letter in her hands and told Reid very calmly, "I think it's from the unsub"

JJ did not open the letter on the parking; she did not want to discover the content of the letter alone. She needed her profiler friends with her. She needed Reid's intelligence, Prentiss' empathy, Morgan's logic, the calm of Rossi, the genious Garcia and lastly Hotch's strength.

Moreover it needed to be analyzed for any fingerprints or other evidence.

She was the face of the BAU and throughout the years, she had held press conferences whereby she talked about their unsubs and sometimes even humiliated them purposely. And she did receive some alarming mails, letters and gifts from deranged persons. But she never had been the target of their actual unsub.

And only earlier this morning, she thought her life was complicated.

She let Reid informed the others about the letter and told him she needed some minutes alone.

Half an hour later, she was still sitting on a bench found in the park opposite to the station. Her feelings were a mess; she spent most of the day before with Tiffany Watts and JJ would be sincerely relieved if the unsub had decided to leave that poor woman alone. But at the same time, JJ knew remembered all the sordid things she knew about this case and could felt the panic rising within her. She sighed and shook her head; she needed to remain professional. She was trained for that kind of situation. She had to trust her team to find that guy and to keep her safe. Her phone vibrated for the fifth time. This time it was Hotch and this time she answered.

"You okay?" he asked sounding really concerned.

"I will be" she replied truthfully and felt someone approaching her. JJ lifted her eyes to find Prentiss sitting next to her.

"Emily is here. I will be there shortly" she said into the phone before disconnecting.

They sat there for some minutes in silence until JJ spoke, "I just needed some minutes alone to just... you know, freak out."

"You have the right to. In case you need to talk or feel like freaking out again, just know I'm here ok?" Emily replied sincerely.

"Thank You Emily" JJ smiled and got up, "Let go back and face it"

"You know, we were all freaking out there when you were not answering your phone" Emily chuckled and put an arm around JJ's shoulder while they walk back into the station. Both women, unaware of the black van parked in front the park and of the man inside it taking pictures of JJ with his camera.

JJ entered the office where all her friends were waiting for her and she instantly felt better. They smiled encouragingly at her and then started to voice out ideas, theories and facts about the case.

For any other person in the same situation, it might have been scary but for JJ, she felt safer knowing that her team had so much information on the case. Who could protect her better than the persons who knew almost everything about this unsub.

An inspector knocked at the door and handed them the letter stating that the lab had finished their analysis.

The letter was then projected on the wall of the office so that they could all read its content.

Hotch felt his blood froze in his veins while reading the few lines in the letter. It talked about JJ in the press conference she held, about the unsub's wish to hear her voice again, his need to be with her, that she was the only one worth his time and attention... - The bastard.

Hotch knew it had always been a possibility. Every time JJ held a press conference, talking about the unsubs, giving details of their crimes or details on how to find them, there was always a risk that they might find in JJ a mean for revenge or decide to turn their anger towards her.

But it never happened. Sure there was some menacing letters or bizarre gifts sent to her attention over the years. He even ordered some investigations when the same person sent several couriers to her. But things never went too far.

Up to now, she had never been targeted by some maniac murderer.

"Hotch? Hotch?"

Hotch snapped out of his thoughts to find several pairs of eyes looking at him. He really needed to focus.

"His MO has changed. He was harassing Tiffany Watts for months, why not continue to pursue her?" Hotch glanced at JJ before he continued, "We need to know what he found in JJ to make him change his target."

"The letter has been deposited at the station and not sent by post, he seems to have change his modus operandi also" Emily stated.

JJ knew that this meant that she did not have six months. The unsub was impatient to have her and he would strike soon.

The team had been reviewing every details of the previous cases to anticipate the next actions of the unsub. It was almost midnight and they all needed some rest.

"Ok let's go back to the hotel." Hotch told them.

They all gathered their things and started to move out when Hotch stopped them, "JJ you will drive with me. Morgan, you drive in front us with Prentiss and Rossi you take the back with Reid".

Both men nodded and went to their respective vehicles.

"Is that really necessary?" JJ asked once in the SUV, nodding towards Morgan's SUV before theirs.

"I'm not taking any risk" Hotch's tone left no room for argument. Several minutes later, he finally asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been trained for this kind of situation and yet I don't know how to react" she admitted.

Hotch looked at her and felt a surge of panic gaining him. What if he could not protect her? What if he let her die just like Haley? What if he was too late again?

"Hotch, stop that" she scolded him softly. "You need to stop that. You are not responsible for all of us. It's not your fault if that unsub focused on me." she paused to gauge his reaction and decided to say it all, "And whatever the outcome of this situation Hotch, whatever happens, it's not going to be your fault"

Hotch was silent a long moment before he finally respond, "JJ, you know I'm holding by a thread here. So please don't say things like that." Another paused before he continued, "Now as much as it kills me to do that, I need to tell you some things" He looked at her for her approval and she nodded.

"He will start to get closer to you. There will be gifts, they will be deposited in places near you - in the car, at the station etc... He wants to see you lose it all; he wants you to always be looking over your shoulder. He will be watching you, so you need to control your emotions and not let him see that he is affecting you. Go on with your usual activities but we shall ensure that you are never alone. He changed his MO, so this is unplanned territory for him. He is impatient and will make a mistake soon. In case he..." Hotch voice faltered and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"In case he gets to me?" JJ prompted him softly.

"Yeah. You need to know that you will not be able to reason with him. Even if you comply with his demands, he will eventually succumb to his desires." Hotch said almost in a whisper.

"Okay" JJ replied.

"You'll need to fight him JJ, fight back with everything you have and stay alive long enough for us to get you" Hotch finished desperately.

It took all his self-control to tell her those words without breaking down.

"I know you'll find me Hotch. I trust the team and I trust you." JJ replied reaching for his hand, "And I will fight Hotch"

Once in the hotel every one scattered to their respective rooms. Once they were alone, Hotch felt a sudden need to touch her again, to feel her warmth and reassure himself that she was alright. He reached out and held her hand while he walked her to her room.

As they approached her room, Hotch noted something in front of her door. He slowed down and angled his body to protect JJ. Once he was assured that there was no immediate danger, he moved out of her view and let her see the red rose and the picture of Emily and her in front of the station earlier, deposited on the foot of her door.

"How did he know which one was my room?" JJ asked in a small voice.

"You're staying with me tonight" stated Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hotch called the hotel manager and requested that all the videos of the security cameras be sent to Garcia.

He then proceeded to call their analyst, "Garcia"

"Garcia, at your service" Garcia answered almost immediately.

"You will soon be receiving the images from the security cameras at the hotel. I need you to go through them and find who went to JJ's room today"

"Oh my God. He came for her, isn't it? How is she, Sir?" Garcia queried. She always felt somewhat helpless when her friends were out there facing dangerous psychos when all she could do was pray that they return to her harmless.

"She's holding on. Let me know if you find something"

It's been a little over two hours since they discovered the rose and picture of JJ. Hotch went back to his room to find JJ. He knew that he should have told her to sleep in Prentiss' room but he could not bring himself to tell her. He needed to have her in front his eyes. It was not rational, he knew it very well but what he knew and what he needed were in complete contradiction on this one.

After Haley, he thought he would never be able to feel this way again for someone but things have changed subtly between JJ and him. It was not planned. In the beginning, they spent time together because of their sons'. Jack needed a friend and he got along very well with little Henry. While their sons' played together, JJ and Hotch started to learn about each other outside the bureau. JJ confided in him about her issues with Will and he told her about the permanent guilt he felt for Haley's death.

Now he watched JJ sleeping in his bed wearing his t-shirt and he smiled sadly.

He knew it was hard for her. JJ and he always had a special bond at work but when they started to hang out outside work, that special bond changed into something else. Something neither of them had expected. He saw how she battled, in vain, against the feelings she was starting to develop for him; how she tried to distance herself from him and how each time she failed. Hotch had waited silently and used all his self-discipline to hide his own feelings from her - She was still with Will and even if the man was no longer supportive of her work life; Hotch would have never done anything against their little family.

He felt guilty that JJ was so emotionally stressed because of their feelings for each other, their work and Will. But he was only a man and when he learned about JJ and Will's break up, he could not help it but felt a brief light of hope within his heart.

A few days after their break up, a night when Jack was away at Jessica's place, JJ appeared on his doorstep. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, knee-length and a deep v-neck. "I had a girls' night out with Garcia and Emily" she explained "and at some point they were talking about how I did not need man hunting anymore since I had Will and I... I could not tell them about our break up." She looked at him with those big blue eyes and added "I'm sorry Hotch. I did not know where else to go"

He had let her in. They opened a bottle of wine, talked and laughed for hours. He did not remember how the kiss started or who initiated it. It should have felt wrong but it did not. Not once did it feel wrong. Which was why the morning after, none of them could lie and say it was a mistake.

A small sound from JJ brought him back to the present. He was still in his suit and even still had his tie on. He checked that the door and windows were safely closed and went for a shower.

As soon as JJ entered his room earlier, she went straight to the bathroom stating she needed a bath. She stayed there for almost an hour during which Hotch informed the others of the situation. Morgan and Reid went in JJ's room to inspect it and found nothing. They sent the flower to the lab for analysis but they knew there would be no evidence. That guy was really meticulous. The team also discussed the different options available regarding JJ's security.

While pulling on a t-shirt and his sweatpants, he heard a cry from JJ. He rushed back to the room to find her thrashing around the bed.

He sat next to her and called softly, "JJ?"

JJ snapped her eyes open and look confusedly at Hotch. Why was Hotch in her room? Then everything came back to her, the letter, the picture, the rose... She lifted her eyes to meet Hotch's gaze.

When she came in earlier, she rapidly escaped to the bathroom to avoid Hotch. She did not want anyone to see her break down. She took a long bath, took two aspirin and when straight to Hotch's bed.

"JJ? You alright?" she heard his voice filled with concern.

"Yes. Only a bad dream" she replied quietly.

He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead, "You should go back to sleep. I'll take the couch".

JJ smiled. She knew he would never pressure her into a relationship with him. She saw how he had tried to hide his feelings from her for months but she was better at profiling him than he gave her credit. When she realized that her feelings for Hotch were no longer simply friendship, she tried to deny it too. Even if things were already going downhill with Will, she fought hard against falling for Hotch. But she failed poorly as she fell for him. Hard.

Aaron Hotchner understood her like nobody else. He, sure always tried to protect her, but he also knew her strength and trusted her. She felt awful and guilty for having these feelings for Hotch, which is why she stayed so long with Will even when things got worst between them.

"Hey. You okay?" Hotch said when she stayed silent.

She grabbed his hand, "Stay with me." she whispered. When he simply looked at her, she bit her lower lip and moved forward until their lips were an inch apart..

Hotch felt his heart constrict in his chest looking at her. She was so beautiful and he could not resist her. But he knew that he needed to keep some space between them. He needed to be objective and focused on this case. He also knew that if they spent another night together, he would not be able to silently stay back and let Will try to win her back. He would fight for her too.

"Jayje, you're emotional and tired. Maybe we should not…" He was cut off by the feeling of the lips pressing softly against his.

It took him so much willpower to pull back; he looked at her and spoke softly,

"It's been only a month since Will and you broke up Jayje. He is the father of your son. He will try to fix things with you and I want to be able to let you work things out with him. But, but if we do this then I am not going to be able to do that JJ. You understand what I'm saying?"

JJ knew Hotch would sacrifice his feelings for her if that could save her family but he did not understand that it was too late. If he could let her go, she, on the other hand, would not be able to.

She leaned in and captured his mouth in a slow, tender kiss. He kissed her back hesitantly. She pulled back and put her head on this shoulder, "I have fallen in love you with you Hotch"

She felt his sharp intake of breath against her skin

Hotch's last thread of self-control disappeared when he heard her words. His lifted her head, looked into her eyes and kissed her hard. He poured all his fears and his feelings for her in that kiss and she kissed him back almost as fervently.

He bit her lower lip and she moaned. He laid her back into the bed, "You're so beautiful, Jennifer Jareau" he was breathless watching her hair fanning across the pillow and her hands gripping his shirt.

She kissed him harder than before and tugged at his clothes. Hotch pulled back long enough to help her and returned back to her lips.

They were perfect together, each seeming to know and anticipate each other's movements. They moved and responded to each other until they reached oblivion together. Hotch pressed his forehead to JJ's, panting and trying to catch his breath, "I love you too JJ".

They fell asleep shortly afterwards with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Sometimes later, Hotch woke up. He looked around his room and everything seemed to be okay. JJ was still sleeping, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. It was still dark outside, then why did he wake up?

Then he heard it - A phone vibrating.

He glanced at the night table beside the bed and noticed that it was neither his nor JJ's.

He tried to move out of bed without waking JJ.

JJ opened her eyes and found Hotch pulling up his shorts hastily.

"Hey" she said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

As soon as the question leaves her lips, she hears it too. A quick glanced at the night table told her it was not their phones.

She got out of bed and pulled over Hotch's shirt.

She signaled Hotch that the sound seemed to be coming from her bag and he was instantly by her side.

They opened the bag slowly and found a box inside with a note "To My Sweetheart"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hotch reached out and opened the box. Inside there was a phone displaying a recent missed call. The number was masked but Hotch had a clear idea of who had been calling.

"What the… How did this got into my bag?" Jj asked completely shocked.

Hotch watched her but said nothing. He was very concerned. The unsub was getting bolder. The person who put the box inside JJ's bag had had an easy access to her personal belongings. He deduced that it must have happened earlier at the police station or at their hotel.

Hotch dressed up and woke the rest of the team. He then accompanied JJ to her room so that she could put on some clothes too.

They both agreed that they would remain vague as to the exact circumstance by which the phone was found. The change in their relationship was too new and JJ and Hotch were still processing and accepting their feelings for each other; they did not need their friends to get involved. Not yet.

The box and phone were sent to the forensic team for analysis and as the profilers suspected, no evidence were found. Garcia was working on identifying the masked phone number. She was also reviewing JJ's path and was watching the security footage to find when and where the phone was put in her friend's bag.

"Why hasn't he called again?" asked JJ later that morning. The wait was killing her.

"The missed call was a message. For you to be afraid, to be aware that he could get to you anywhere and when you least expected it. That is why he called in the night, when you were alone" explained Reid.

At Reid's last words, JJ and Hotch glanced at each other briefly. Reid caught this exchange between the unit chief and the liaison officer. He was about to ask when the phone began to vibrate again.

Incoming call from a masked number.

Morgan immediately informed Garcia who started localizing the caller as soon as Hotch answered calmly, "Agent Hotchner"

"_Agent Hotchner, how are you? I am sorry but as happy as I am to talk with you again, I want to speak to Jennifer this morning. May you please give her the phone"_

"No" replied Hotch

Hotch knew that the more the unsub talk, the more intel they would be having but he could not resolve himself letting JJ talk to that psycho. Letting her talked to him would be allowing him to take JJ into his fantasies. This would be too risky for JJ. The unsub would get bolder and could try to get at JJ sooner.

Hotch was not ready for that scenario. Which was why he denied the unsub, a second time and this time, the voice over the phone turned menacing.

"_You cannot keep us apart. I assure you Agent Hotchner that nothing and no one can keep us apart anymore."_

With that, the call ended. Before Garcia could get any information on the localisation of the caller.

"If he calls again, maybe JJ should talk to him" voiced a concerned Morgan.

Hotch simply nodded at his colleague and left the room. He needed some air. He could not understand why it was so difficult for him to be objective and focused. He was a professional and he was good at his job. But all his instincts wanted to hide JJ away somewhere safe where he could protect her. He knew that JJ could take care of herself. The shifting in their relationship was having an impact on his ability to conduct this investigation. He needed to get a hold on his emotions. Too much was at risk. JJ's life was at risk.

"Hotch?" he heard JJ softly call to him. He looked up and saw the question in her eyes.

"I am okay JJ. I just needed some fresh air"

They stood in silence for a few minutes before JJ spoke again,

"I need you to do something for me. It might sound paranoid and excessive but can you make some arrangements so that Henry is safe?" her voice was even except when she said her son's name.

Hotch understood her worry for her son and their past with Foyet taught them to never underestimate the actions of these unsubs. This was why he had already made the required arrangements and ordered Anderson to protect Henry until their return home.

"It is not paranoid and you have the right to worry. But it's already taken care of. Anderson is with Henry and will not leave him alone until we get back home"

JJ sighed. She trusted Hotch but a small part of her was afraid that he would dismiss her fear for her son, who was miles away, as being irrational. Hotch saw her relief and smiled at her.

"Morgan is right. I don't want it but the next time he calls… JJ, I am having this awful need to shield you from all this; to protect you. I am finding it extremely difficult to stay objective" Hotch confessed.

"It's okay Hotch. I will talk to him. And you know that I not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself. But I am afraid too so it's nice knowing that you care" JJ reassured him. JJ knew that Hotch felt the need to protect everyone and knowing that one of theirs was in danger was hard on him.

Later when the mask number called again, JJ was prepared.

"Agent Jareau" she answered, her voice clipped and professional.

_"Oh my Jennifer"_

Hotch cringed at the possessiveness he heard in the unsub's voice.

"S_weetheart, did you get my gift?"_

"You mean the rose on my doorstep? It was beautiful but roses are not my favorite flowers" JJ replied nonchalantly.

"_We will soon be together my sweetheart. I will let no one keep you away from me. Our fates are intertwined. I knew it the moment I saw your brilliant smile. I knew that you are mine_."

The phone went dead.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other and was having a whole conversation with their eyes.

After a minute or two, Morgan broke the silence and asked Hotch and JJ, "What's going on?"

"JJ did not smile during her press conference" Hotch told him, his eyes never leaving JJ.

"Which means that..." Reid trailed.

"That he saw me before the press conference" JJ stated.


End file.
